Baby
by The Book Snitch
Summary: Max is Alec and Magnus' new baby. Clary might have a baby. With Jace. One day, far off in the future. She has to inspect the Academy first.


**If you've read Tales from a Shadowhunter Academy, this is Clary and Jace right after the party in Magnus and Alec's room. If you haven't read It, It doesn't matter, It's still cute. You should though, because that book was hilarious. This is almost more fluff then I can bare.**

* * *

 _"'Fzzzz, fzzzz, fzzzz. I don't know what I'm doing. I have never had a close relationship with any babies. For sixteen years I thought I was an only child, baby. And after that, baby, you don't want to know what I thought. Please forgive if I'm doing this wrong, baby. Do you like me, baby? I like you.'"- Clary Fray, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy_

* * *

"Do you have any self restraint, Jace?" Clary whispered fiercely at him. She pried his hands off of her waist where he had pulled her tightly against him in the abandoned corridor.

"Yes, I do, I'm just not exhibiting it at the present moment."

"No, you don't. And I'm not kissing you against the wall here, I'll get slime all over my clothes, and then Isabelle will hurt me." she said sternly.

"I'll protect you."

"No," She said again, as he pulled her back towards him.

"You know what? You're absolutely right, it'll get stuck in my hair. We should just go back to Alicante, and finish up what we were doing earlier before Isabelle interrupted us." He said, suddenly pulling her down the hall.

"No!'

"Did you forget all the other words in your vast vocabulary, my dear, or are you simply set on denying me all my desires, and standing silently in this corridor for the rest of our miserable mortal lives?" He said inquiringly. She cuffed him on the back of the head. Damn his alliteration.

"Jace, I want to explore. I've never been here before."

"Yes, you have.

"Not really, just Simon's room."

"Simons room is a depressingly bad first impression of the Academy. But trust me, its nothing much to see."

"Come on, Jace, we could be sending a baby of our own here one day." She said, looking up at his face imploringly. He bent down towards her and put his lips next to her ear.

"There's plenty of time for that, baby. I'm only suggesting we go home and start practicing."

She turned her head and kissed him softly on the lips, then moved them up to his ear, and whispered, "No."

* * *

"Clary this is a bad idea."

"Sure, sure. You just want to go home."

"No Clary, you really shouldn't go into the cafeteria. You'll get ambushed. I can try to save you, but I'll be weighed down by my own, considerably larger, horde of admirers too."

"Stop whining, you're not that famous."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay you are. But I just want to see it."

"That's what you said about the East tower, and that rat thing-"

"It was a possum."

"Whatever. It had rabies. I'm going to have to get shots when we get home."

"You're fine."

"Well the slime in the third floor corridor was alive. It wrapped around my ankle."

"That was your shoelace, you moron."

"That's not what a shoelace feels like Clary!"

"You stepped in a puddle of slime! It's not my fault you didn't watch where you were going!"

"You were about to fall through a hole in the floor, I needed to save you!"

"I was quite capable of looking after myself."

"That's only because of the despairing cry I gave at the sight of my ruined shoes. It distracted you from where you were going."

"Well then you got what you wanted. Now we're going to the cafeteria."

"What I want is you, back at the Lightwoods house in Alicante. We have unreleased sexual tension. It needs to be taken care of."

"Speak for yourself, the slime isn't a really big turn on."

He glared at her, and she pushed him into the cafeteria.

* * *

"How did you do that!"

"Do what?"

"Attract more followers than me."

"Followers?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Are we gonna be the type of couple who fights over which one of us is more famous then the other?" She crossed her arms. He sputtered.

"No! But they were all-" He made an incomprehensible gesture with his hands. "And you were all-" Another unreadable form of sign language.

"What the hell was that?"

He huffed and pulled her towards him, enveloping her tiny frame into his. Then he leaned over her, making her bend backwards, and throw her arms around his neck.

"You're just mad because Simon's friends liked me better then you."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"As if. But-"

He snaked his hand into the back pocket of her jeans, and pulled out a slip of paper.

"You have Jon Cartwright's number in this one."

His other hand went into the left pocket.

"Alex Trueblood's in this one. And-"

Suddenly his forehead was on her chest, and he was peeking down her shirt. She slapped his cheek. Hard.

"There's nothing in there Jace!"

"Ouch. Just checking. You're wearing my favorite sweater. Some other people in the room liked it too."

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight."

"We're not even staying in the same house!"

"I'll figure something out, trust me."

"Whatever. I'm taking your phone young lady, so you can't call anyone."

She laughed.

"As if I even care about them."

She took the pieces of paper in his hand and ripped them up. Then she threw them at the wall, where they stayed, because they were stuck in the gooey substance coating it. She shuddered.

"All right. I think I'm done exploring the Academy. We can go home now." She said quickly.

"Oh, thank god," Jace said, releasing her and pulling her towards the main entrance.

* * *

Later, the carriage dropped them off at the Alicante city limits, and they were walking back to Amatis' old house. Since Luke was a werewolf, he didn't have right to own property in Alicante, and Jocelyn wasn't an actual shadowhunter anymore, the house legally belonged to Clary. She could have stayed with the Lightwoods and Jace at the Inquisitor's house, but he insisted she use the house, so they could have alone time.

He slipped his arm around her waist, and pulled her against him. The late February air was a little chilly, but not at all unpleasant, and they walked in comfortable silence.

It broke pretty quickly though.

"What you said earlier, about sending a baby to the Academy one day- did you mean it?"

"Oh hell no. That place is disgusting, we're training our kids at the institute."

He laughed, but then fixed her with a serious look.

"Be serious."

"I am completely serious."

He tried a different tactic.

"You looked pretty comfortable holding the baby earlier."

"I was terrified."

"Nope. You were a natural."

"He was such a baby, baby."

She put her hands a little ways a part.

"A baby, baby, baby," She repeated.

Jace laughed again and opened the front door.

"Come on, baby," He said, pulling her inside.

The aforementioned sexual tension they apparently had got taken care of pretty quickly.

* * *

Later, they were laying in Clary's bed, and Jace had his head on her chest, drawing pictures on her stomach. He stopped, and stared at it contemplatively, lost in deep thought. He looked like he was trying to conjure up an image of something that wasn't there.

"Baby?"

He looked up at Clary, her bright red hair falling across her face, as she stopped running her fingers through his blonde curls.

"Maybe."

* * *

 **Alright, that's it! Didn't really end the way I wanted it too, but I'll live. Press the review button, and you'll have one more person in the world who loves you. PM me for questions, or story prompts. I'm not gonna bother writing multi-chaps, because I don't want to sorely disappoint you with my poor updating, but I can provide oneshots galore. I'll do TMI, Harry Potter, PJO and HOO, Gallagher Girls, TMR, probably a lot more I can't think of right now. PLEASE tell me if this was terrible. I'll stop anoying you and let you review, I'm sorry.**


End file.
